Quelques instants d'un couple atypique
by Moshi-sama
Summary: Quelques instants volés dans la vie d'un couple atypique et tout mignon... Qu'en dites-vous de jouer aux voyeurs ? :) LET'S GOOO ! Peut-être transformation en recueil d'OS/drabbles sur YOI plus tard ? Pliroy ! -


BONJOUR LES GENS ! Me voici me voilà (non je ne suis pas de retour, GOMENASAI, je poste juste un texte écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier. Durée imposée : 40 minutes), je vous sert ce petit truc assez kawaii et complètement con, il faut l'avouer. BREF. On espère que vous allez aimé, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, surtout si vous souhaitez d'autres écrits du genre (pairing / manga / thème / ...) ! Allez, à bientôt les agneaux ! ^-^

* * *

Tout semblait normal, un accès de colère était si vite arrivé avec lui, son Russe. Une cigarette aux lèvres et l'air passablement irrité, il le regardait de toute sa hauteur, voulant marquer de son autorité le blondinet. Ses yeux sombres fixés dans ceux verdoyants de son interlocuteur visuel, le plus grand, de 19 ans, brun, ne bronchait pas. Le plus petit non plus, 15 ans, blond, lui tenait tête, sa figure droite, semblant vouloir le conquérir. Une lutte acharnée, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait.

 **Lundi 2 juin, 9h du matin…**

Deux jours plus tard, en somme. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pourtant pas bougé. Seul détail qui différait ? La cigarette qui s'était entièrement consumée. Brutalement, et avec une moue exaspérée, Yurio se détourna de JJ en un petit « tssk » méprisant à souhait.

« Baaaaka ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir résister face au regard de braise du Roi ? _se moqua sournoisement le plus âgé_. A toi de faire le repas, my little sunshine ! »

Un clin d'œil plus tard, et une nouvelle bataille de regards reprenait, sous les yeux profondément agacés de leurs invités – à savoir Viktor et Yuri – présents pour célébrer la crémaillère du couple pas si… commun et logique que ça. A première vue, ils semblaient même se détester, et pour cause ! Seuls leurs proches pouvaient déceler ce lien indéfectible scellant ces deux âmes que tout semblait pourtant opposer. Une prodigieuse complicité visible aux yeux de tous ne se déclenchait que lorsqu'une farce de type « débile » allait être commise par les deux compères, les deux âmes-sœurs : JJ et Yurio (TIN TIN TIIIIIIIN XDDD).

 _Un « Pliroy forever » passa…_

 **5 ans plus tard, dans le même appartement en Russie…**

Les deux jeunes, maintenant âgés de 24 et 20 ans, se regardaient en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Yurio brise le silence :

« Les putains, tu aimes ? Tu vas en avoir de superbes avec moi ! »

Ce petit uke rougissant avait effectivement bel et bien prononcé CECI à voix haute, sous les yeux écarquillés de son dominant, carrément choqué par les paroles si crues et par la véhémence de son homologue.

« My honey… ! Je ne te savais pas si… »

JJ se stoppa, réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, puis fixa seulement le blond d'un regard concupiscent et plein d'envie/

« Putain ! En voilà un…, _minauda le petit_. Putain ! Et de deux… ! Je continue ?

\- Oui, je t'en SUPPLIE, Yurio-senpai, continuuuue ! _en banda presque le canadien_. J'adore te voir déverser ta haine et ton énervement sur le reste du monde, tu es teeeeeeellement mignon dans ces moments-là ! _rougit JJ en faisant son célèbre « JJ's style »_.

\- … Hn ?! Really… ? Mignon ? MOI ?! MIGNON !? Je vais t'en foutre moi, de la mignonnerie ! VIENS LÀ JJ ! TU NE M'ÉCHAPPERAS PAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! _hurla Yurio en poursuivant le susnommé dans toute l'habitation_ ».

Une véritable course-poursuite s'entama alors entre les deux patineurs, hilares (bien que le blondinet était réellement énervé). Elle s'acheva une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux face contre sol, essoufflés et éreintés, un fou-rire hors-du-commun agitant leur ventre de puissants spasmes. Leurs entrailles entières en furent secouées. Ils s'embrassèrent alors doucement, le clair de lune les baignant de sa douce clarté. Ils s'endormirent à même le sol, Yurio blotti dans les bras de JJ.

Ce furent quelques coups brefs frappés à leur porte d'entrée qui les réveillèrent le lendemain. A contrecœur, JJ partit ouvrir après avoir pesté contre le visiteur impromptu, qui venait les faire chier dès le petit matin. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à tomber sur… LUI !

* * *

Ô Jérusalem ! Douce ville. Un voyage en amoureux programmés il y a de cela plus de huit mis. JJ et Yurio marchaient tranquillement, main dans la main dans cette atmosphère hors du temps.

Ô Venise ! Barques enfiévrées. Un tour des plus belles villes du monde, en voici des vacances merveilleuses pour ce couple atypique.

Ô Paris ! Tour Eiffel dressée fièrement dans le ciel (comme leurs bites dans l'intimité, soit dit en passant LOL). Un petit cliché à ses pieds, tour des boutiques sur les Champs-Elysées, et on est reparti dans le périple biscornu du blondinet et de son canadien d'amouuuuuur.

Ochichin !* La belle Chine ! Hong Kong ! Guang Hong, et… LEO ?!

Ô le beau Japon ! Vikturi ! Hasetsu, petite pause dans leur voyage endiablé, et moment de détente dans l'onsen de l'auberge familiale.

Sitôt arrivés, sitôt repartis, les deux amoureux prirent la direction de… de… LA PATINOIRE ! Destination finale de leur voyage. 

Et ainsi leur vie continua, alternant entres altercations, plaisir (surtout sexuel *clin d'œil*), amours (FAIRE l'amour HEREMREMREM), voyages, parmi tant d'autres. Et le plus important : la glace.

* * *

 ** _The end..._**

* * *

* ochichin = bite (pénis) en japonais BLAGUEBLAGUEBLAGUE LOL XDDD

* * *

Alors ? vous avez aimé ? Pitite review PLEAAAASE ! *moue toute kawaii*


End file.
